


Equals

by ameliavale



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliavale/pseuds/ameliavale
Summary: *For book readers, this is set between The Duke and I and The Viscount Who Loved Me*Victoria Valentine is an independent, unafraid, educated young woman and daughter of the Earl of Derby. Rather than live a life of comforts in the ton, her parents chose to pursue their archaeological ambitions against the backdrops of Italy, Greece and Egypt. And simultaneously raised their daughter with the experiences and educations equal to that of a son.When Victoria is 20, her parents offer her the opportunity to pursue her own life direction. Wherever that may be in the world. The Earl and Lady of Derby offer Victoria the option to continue traveling with them across or globe or partake in a London Season. Where she can engage herself in the ton and decide for herself what her future holds. Perhaps meet a man with chestnut brown hair, a stubborn demeanour and a name that everyone seems to know but means little to her — Anthony Bridgerton.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria Valentine sat quietly in her carriage as it passed through the streets of the London towards Mayfair. Her mood was impatient to arrive at their destination and was beginning show in her agitation as her feet tapped the walls of the carriage.

Eden, Victoria’s ladies maid and chaperone, looked up from her paper and smiled knowingly at Victoria’s shoes, now tapping furtively away. “We are not far off now, my lady.”

Victoria, who wasn’t aware of her shoe tapping, returned Eden’s smile, changed her seated position so she could lean far forward in her seat to look outside the carriage window.

The scenes of Mayfair were blurring past them as they drew closer to Valentine House. Victoria saw the beautiful architecture of London, the tree-lined streets, the way the pavement appeared glossy in the light from the recent rain. She watched as women held her delicate umbrellas in their equally delicate hands and how the men led their wives, sisters or mothers through the obstacles of a bustling street.

Victoria frowned slightly. Being escorted by a man instead of leading with her own independence was a constraint she would have to get used to.

~~~  
Victoria was the only child to the Earl of Derby. And quite unusually for a lady during the 1800’s, she had spent her entire life living in foreign countries.

Her parents, Edward and Elizabeth Valentine — the Earl and Lady of Derby — were scholars, philosophers, and self-proclaimed archaeologists. They had met each other during Elizabeth’s third season and Edward had wooed Elizabeth through a simple joke. While drinking some lemonade on the outskirts of the dance floor, Elizabeth heard a male voice discreetly ask her, “Do you feel these tiresome balls are the very reason that Emmanual Kant refuses to visit London from April through to September. As a form of self-preservation?” 

Elizabeth told Victoria that when she turned to face the voice, she was A) initially shocked that this young man had correctly predicted she knew who Emmanuel Kant was; B) genuinely laughing at how amusing the quip was; and C) utterly delighted to see an utterly beautiful man standing in front of her.

They had spent the rest of the ball slowly learning that both Edward and Elizabeth shared similar scholarly dreams and motivations. And within a month they were married. They spent their honeymoon studying the ancient Greeks in Athens and writing journals of their experiences. Upon returning to Mayfair and finding they were utterly bored and restricted in London society, they placed Valentine House on lease, packed their bags and left England to spend three years in Egypt enjoying archaeological excavations, thrilling discoveries into the Pharaoh’s tombs and thankfully little of London propriety’s holding them back

About three years into their marriage, amongst the heat and dust of Cairo, Edward and Elizabeth had a daughter Victoria. She was born on an especially hot day in May. And became the apple of her parents eyes. It did not matter that she wasn’t a son. After all, the Earl had long since stopped fostering the importance of titles and land. His only concern was that he should raise a child — daughter or son — that was highly educated, knowledgeable and fully understood their purpose in the world. And lived their life to their fullest potential.

In the years that followed Victoria’s birth, Edward and Elizabeth moved their small family around Europe, Africa and the Middle East — following historical discoveries and pursuing their own pure ambitions. And although the Valentine’s often resided in communities of other members of the British or French upper class, they always took the time to learn the local language and understand the authentic lifestyle of the city they were visiting. They also used this opportunity to find find the best international tutors for Victoria. She learnt about philosophy from a beautiful, elderly Greek tutor. She was taught arithmetic by a tough but brilliant Russian scholar. And poetry by a thoughtful and spiritual young man in Persia.

By the time Victoria was 20. She had grown up to be unafraid, confident and eternally curious. She could speak close to seven languages and had an uncanny ability to empathise and connect with people she had just met. To her parent’s delight, she showed no signs of being the spoiled daughter of an Earl or the delicate daughter of a lady. In fact some days, Victoria completely forgot that her full title was Lady Victoria Valentine, daughter to the Earl of Derby, and rode head first into adventure.

It was with slight hesitations that as she reached her 20th birthday, Victoria’s parents began considering the possibilities of her future. They had stayed true in their word of raising Victoria without discrimination in gender. She was always provided the same opportunities as a son — she was educated to the same standard as men, she contributed to any number of complex conversations with her parents and their friends, and was always given the option to choose the paths she desired. But did she want to marry, her father wondered. And after a whole childhood of travel, would she want to settle, her mother thought.

During an especially blissfully warm evening in Cairo, when they had returned to the city of her birth after a year in Italy, Victoria was enjoying a delicious iced tea and watching the sun set from their seat on the front terrace. Her mother was reading the evening newspaper and her father was smoking a cigar and gazing pensively at the clouds.

Victoria cherished moments such as these with her parents. They were all truly content and comfortable. Completely in their element. She never wanted this moment to end and with such genuine emotion, she sighed and said, “Oh how I do love you both and the life we live.”

Her mother looked up from her paper and smiled at her daughter. How lucky Elizabeth felt that their daughter shared her and Edward’s passions. It had made it easier to gallivant around the globe with willing partners than reluctant children. But it was even more of a joy to witness Victoria nourish and thrive in the different environments.

“And how we love you too, my darling,” Elizabeth returned. She looked to Edward, expecting him to continue with similar sentiments when she noticed a slight frown on her husband’s brow.

“Is anything the matter, dear?” Elizabeth asked Edward. Edward did not respond. He was still quietly observing the clouds and holding his cigar in his right hand. He looked as though there was something deeply philosophical that he needed to solve.

“Edward?” Elizabeth repeated. She was used to her husband pondering the inner depths of life however she was also very used to his warm and humorous nature, never missing an opportunity to express his love for his family. Victoria was also looking at her father in confusion but also with curiosity. What profound thoughts were occupying her father’s minds? What inner working of the universe was he trying to understand?

As though he cracked the case, Edward clicked his tongue, placed his cigar on a nearby side-table and placed his glasses on his head. He looked expectedly at his wife and daughter and said, “My dear family, I believe it is time that we head on for our next adventure.”  
Elizabeth had not been expecting this! They had just spent twelve months in Florence, uncovering the brutal relationship between Remus and Romulus (and publishing quite a thrilling article on the topic). Before embarking on a two-week ship journey to Egypt. While experience had been unforgettable, Elizabeth had so been looking forward to revisiting some old friends in Cairo and sitting still before heading off on their next tour. She was also beginning to grow weary at 43 and secretly found that she required longer rest periods in-between journeys. 

Taking a deep breath she asked cautiously, “And where might we be going in such excitement, my love?”

“Where we are going, Elizabeth, is Giza! I have received word from our friend the Earl of Carnarvon that he is setting off on a rather lucrative excavation next week and would like us to accompany him. It’s all quite hush hush what he is hoping to uncover but knowing Henry it must be frightfully important that he has enlisted only a skeleton crew for the tour. Do you remember four years ago when he set off to find the rubies of Tutankhamun with a team of 80? And he felt that that may not be enough so halfway through the trip, he employed 20 more researchers to our group!”

“Yes, yes I remember but darling you’re becoming side-tracked. Henry’s plans sound mysterious and marvellous. But what did you mean by ‘we?’ Do you mean to say, only you and I?” Elizabeth asked her now rather excited husband.

“Yes, papa.” Victoria chimed in. “And where might I be during this rather unprecedented adventure? I would like to join in if the Earl would be happy to add one more to his team?”

“Ah now here is the other thrilling page to our tale,” Edward said. His expression still quite animated but his voice was in hushed tones. “Victoria, I believe you are about to set off on the greatest adventure yet. An adventure many have hoped and some only dared to dream would happen to them.” 

Victoria moved to sit closer to her father and held her breath. Her father had a wonderful knack for conjuring the drama in moments such as these. She looked at his eyes, waiting unblinkingly. “And what is that papa?”

“You are going to experience the joys of ‘Choosing your own destiny!’” Edward declared, with his hands in the air for showmanship effect.

Victoria squealed! “Eeee! What could this mean? Am I able to embark on my own solo adventure? Can I choose the destination, papa? Oh do you truly feel I’m ready?”

Elizabeth was shocked. She believed she knew the tail-end of her husbands announcement and was uncertain if now was the right moment. She held onto her arm chair tightly, as if bracing for impact.

“My dear daughter. You will indeed be able to choose the location. You will indeed be travelling on your own. And yes, I solemnly believe you are ready,” Edward said clasping his hands over Victoria’s. “And much like any excavation, you are tasked with a clear purpose while discovering your own destiny.”

Victoria’s eyes widened. She internally prepared herself to hear a highly philosophical hypothesis that her father will divulge.

“Edward, perhaps it’s enough with the theatrics.” Elizabeth gently suggested to her husband. Victoria looked at her mother with amusement. Her father’s theatrics were one of the part of him she loved most.

Edward, nodding to his wife and said, “Victoria, we raised you to be an independent, intellectual young woman — more capable and secular than most women your own age. And your mother and I are so proud of the woman you have become.” Edward gave his daughter’s hands an extra tight squeeze. “And if we are to remain true to our goal of raising an independent, self-sufficient child then it is our duty to offer you the opportunity to decide on the direction of your future.”

Victoria remained quiet. She was so intently deciphering every word her father was saying she could not tell if her heart was beating fast, slow or not at all.

“You can remain living and travelling with us for as long as you please, if that is what you authentically would like your future to be. We have no doubt that the Earl of Carnarvon will be happy to add you to our group and find you particularly useful as our Arabic translator.” Edward said with a wink. 

“However I wish you to consider carefully what kind of future you would like to have as you reach young adulthood. And to perhaps consider a future outside of the experiences you already have had. Would you like a particular profession? Perhaps teaching English in Asia or Africa? Or would like to start a family? Or all the above and all at once. And then I wish for you to take active steps in exploring these options. I was lucky to have met your mother during a particularly dull season at the ton — apart from our meeting, my dear, of course! — and in the most unlikely of settings I was able to find a partner in life with whom I could explore the very corners of the continent with. And I believe your mother found the same in me.  
You, my dear, have grown up away from the ton and have not been exposed the London society or the opportunities it provides a young lady in finding a partner. In exchange, you have experienced some of the most sublime wonders of the world that have transformed your mind. So what I want to ask of you, my dear, is this.” Edward drew a breath. “Would you like to spend a season in English society to discover for yourself if there is a partner in life that you may also have adventures with. Or is there another direction that is magnetically pulling you towards? We, as your parents, are here to support the next step of your adulthood. Whatever that may be.”

Elizabeth, nodded along to her husband’s sentiments, and quickly added, “We also don’t want you to feel that we are forcing the concept of marriage on to you. We are quite happy for you to make that choice for yourself.”

Victoria remained quiet as her parents had spoken and were now looking earnestly at her.

“Are you offering me the opportunity to travel solo on my next adventure as a means to pursue my own desires and suggesting London may be a destination to consider?” Victoria asked.

“Yes! By jove, she’s more articulate than us all!” Edward exclaimed, slapping his knee. “You have summed it up, beautifully.”

Victoria smiled at her father’s theatrics. He never shied away from announcing how clever his daughter was.

“You do not need to decide right this minute what and where your future is heading. However, wherever it is, I do hope you choose somewhere where you may be able to find your own personal happiness.” Elizabeth said to her daughter.

This last sentence made Victoria a touch sad. She had always thought that her happiness lay in the company of her parents. Moments such as these, where they sat on the terrace, looking out at a sunset and quite content in each other’s company. Victoria felt that there were no two other humans on this planet that she could feel more comfortable and at ease with. And if she were to marry, what were the chances that she should find a partner in England, where their upbringing is starkly different to hers.

But her parents had found each other at a rather boring ball in Mayfair. What if she could too?

England was beginning to sound like most curious and exotic place to travel too.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was still looking out of the carriage window when they pulled up to Valentine House. She had never visited or seen her parent’s London home before. She had only heard stories while her parents reminisced about the very early days of their courtship and marriage. And her father particularly loved to discuss the architectural history of the home (his grandfather had built the house in 1750 with the help of artist Jean-Baptise Claud).

As she stepped down from the carriage she took in the new faces around her. To her right a young footman was kindly assisting Edna with the luggage. Standing by the gate was a portly older man patiently waiting to take the horses to the stable. Inside the gates and next to the entry door was the household staff lined up to meet her. 

She guessed that the man standing at the front of the line with impeccable posture was their butler, Geoffrey. Next to him was a woman with a head full of grey hair in a very tight bun. This must be their housekeeper, Mrs Crow. They were both part of the original staff when her parents lived here and had stayed on to run Valentine House for new tenants. Standing behind them were the new-hired maids.

To their left, and most prominently, was a woman with the warmest, kindest smile. Her Aunt Margaret and Victoria’s chaperone until her parents arrived in England.

Margaret was her mother’s youngest sister. She was 11 years old when Elizabeth and Edward married and through her young eyes, nothing was more romantic than her older sister falling in love with a handsome man and running off to live together in foreign countries. 

Throughout the years the sisters had continued to write frequent letters and had become each other’s confidence outside of their own families. Elizabeth felt that Margaret would be the most empathetic, accepting and warm presence for Victoria as she entered into London society — an environment both unfamiliar and fickle at times.

“My dear niece, welcome to London!” she greeted Victoria and gave her a kiss on each cheek. Brushing a strand of hair from Victoria’s face she continued softly so only they could both hear, “You may not remember me. We met when you were quite young in Rome. However I recall there was a certain white pony that had a monopoly on your attention over your aunt.”

Victoria laughed. “I can still remember the white pony perfectly. It is so nice see you again, Aunt Margaret,’ she squeezed her aunt’s hands. “I believe you may be the familiar face I need to shelter me from the London storm we are about to enter.” 

By the wide, cheeky smile on Victoria’s face, Margaret felt that nothing sounded more exciting to her niece than a wild storm.

“And who will shelter me, I wonder?” Margaret said returning the wide smile. ‘Shall we go inside? It looks like it may rain and I’m sure you would enjoy a warm cup of tea after a long journey.”

Arm in arm, the two ladies entered Valentine House.

Victoria spent the next hour being introduced to the household staff, taking a tour of the many rooms and settling into her new home. From face value, the house was grand and affluent. Most walls were decorated in large paintings — some were portraits of her relatives, some were of horses and landscapes. The library had floor to ceiling shelves of books with mahogany furniture and a ladder that could slide from one end to the other. Victoria made a mental note to spend as much time exploring the collection of books as possible.

The salon was decorated in yellow and sage wallpaper and furniture. There was a grand piano in the corner by the doors which led to the balcony. And three plush couches that circled the fireplace, tempting Victoria to throw herself on them. It was the room with the most natural light and made one feeling instantly calm upon walking in.

Half an hour later, Victoria was quite settled in her bedroom (a sky blue room with fresh flowers on every surface — a beautiful touch by Mrs Crow). Edna was unpacking their bags while Margaret and Victoria were inspecting some of Victoria’s wardrobe for the Season.

“I fear we may need to make a journey to the Modiste this afternoon, if you’re up to the task. Your mama sent through your measurements ahead of time but I only received the letter yesterday and some of your dresses are…well…” Margaret trailed off.

“I know. They may be a touch informal for the ton.” Victoria agreed with a smile. From what she had seen on the streets of the Mayfair so far, the London trends were slightly more lavish than the parts of the continent in which Victoria lived.

“Yes. Well. Never fear! The modiste has an excellent seamstress and I am sure we will be able to find something that you will feel both confident and comfortable in for tonight’s ball!”

“Tonight? Am I to attend a ball already? Do I not need to enter society first or what ever it is that young ladies need to do?” Victoria asked.

“Of course! And you will. The morning after next. We have been invited to present you to the Queen, along with the other young ladies of the ton.”

The queen… Victoria thought, raising her eyebrows and rather impressed. 

“Think of tonight as merely a dress-rehearsal. An opportunity to meet some of the other young ladies and men in the ton and perhaps make a few acquaintances or…” Victoria raised her eyebrows for her aunt to finish her sentence. “Anyhow! It will be at Lady Townsbury’s home and her balls are famously good fun. They normally come with a theme and divine music by the newest Italian opera singers.”

“There’s a theme? I do enjoy a costume!” Victoria said, slightly more enthusiastic by the prospects of tonight. From the corner of her eye she could see Edna smiling and shaking her head. Victoria had a tendency to leap at any opportunity which allowed her to dress in costume as a cat or wild animal. It was a joy she had found in attending the eccentric parties hosted by her parents friends.

“Oh not that sort of theme, my dear. Poor Lady Townsbury is a bit tamer than that. She normally chooses a colour theme. I believe this year is “A Scene in Green” to welcome Spring. Which reminds me, we better leave for the Modiste sooner rather than later if we are to find a dress for you to wear tonight!”

A scene in green… how appropriate, Victoria reflection. She certainly felt green with experience on entering the London scene.

The carriage ride to the Modiste had a completely different energy to her ride in the morning. Margaret had Edna and Victoria giggling like madwomen while recounting stories of her childhood. Victoria was beginning to learn that both she and her aunt shared a certain unbashful quality. Particularly as children. As illustrated by Margaret in a story in which she accidentally stumbled into the salon as Edward was reciting a poem (of rather romantic nature) to Elizabeth. Rather than leave the room in a hurry in embarrassment, Margaret plopped herself down on the chaise next to her sister and asked Edward to please continue. Which he did. After spluttering and coughing in shock. Margaret said the poem was actually quite good once Edward got past the awkwardness of the situation.

Victoria was wiping a tear from her eye as they arrived in front of the modiste. She realised that having Aunt Margaret join her in this experience helped ease some of the pain she felt from missing her parents.

She stepped down from the carriage and had a moment to pause on the street while Margaret gave instructions to the driver on when to return.

The sun was now shining and Victoria closed her eyes and bent her head back to take in the warmth.

She cleared her mind of thoughts for the first time since arriving in England. A content smile swam across her face. After exhaling deeply, she opened her eyes to the bustling road again.

Edna and Margaret were already on the other side of the street, halfway to the door of the Modiste. Victoria quickly looked to her left and right at the oncoming traffic before crossing the road. To her right was another family who were also crossing towards the Modiste.

A young lady, who looked approximately a year or two younger than Victoria. Her mother. And a man, judging by his age, who could only be her brother. The family were all tall, had chestnut brown hair, and the same facial features. Right down to the high cheekbones.

She watched as the brother took charge to lead the sister and mother across the road. And while it still made her feel uncomfortable to watch women be led by men — “Why in the world do women need a man’s help in crossing the road? Do they have better eye sight than us? Do they see horses that are otherwise invisible to us women?” — Victoria couldn’t help but observe the deliberate care the son took while helping his mother avoid a pothole.

Such displays of affection between families made her smile openly.

Margaret and Edna were waiting for her outside the Modiste doors as Victoria and the family with chestnut brown hair approached. 

“Mrs Wallace, how very lovely to see you this afternoon,’ the family’s mother greeted Margaret.  
“Good afternoon, Lady Bridgerton. It’s wonderful to see you. Allow me to introduce my niece, Victoria Valentine. She is my sister’s daughter and will be joining us for the season.”

Victoria greeted Lady Bridgerton politely. She noticed the intrigued faces on all three Bridgertons. Lady Bridgerton introduced her daughter, Eloise Bridgerton, who was also experiencing her first season. And her son, the Viscount Anthony Bridgerton. From this Victoria guessed that their family’s father must have sadly passed away.

After some brief polite conversation on whether both families would be at the ball tonight, they all entered the Modiste. Anthony Bridgerton held the door open for the ladies and Victoria made eye contact as she walking passed. She noted that he had brown eyes had an intense quality that made her turn around to look at him again. She noticed he too was holding her gaze for a moment longer before politely nodding and turning around to leave.

Victoria couldn’t place her finger on what she had felt but once inside the Modiste, the young man disappeared from her thoughts. She had loved spending time in the Grecian markets and Egyptian bazaars. But the colours and textures inside Madam Delacroix’s Modiste was a completely new sensory experience for Victoria.

She spent close to an hour choosing different fabrics and embellishments. Matching tulles with lace. And then another hour in a fitting with Madam Delacroix herself. She had one or two evening dresses in her wardrobe for the very odd occasion that she and her parents attended a ball. But nothing like the garments the women of the ton were wearing. And although they were tight, although they required her to hold in her breath while they cinched her waistline, and although she thought the shoes were a touch unpractical. She found the design and theatrics of the dresses absolutely divine!

“I shall ‘ave your order all ready and delivered to you tomorrow afternoon, Mademoiselle Valentine,” Madam Delacroix said to Victoria after taking out the last pin of her dress.

Margaret, who was eying off a feather hat in the corner of the fitting room turned around and said, “Oh tomorrow afternoon? Is there any chance we could have one dress for tonight, Madam Delacroix? You see, Lady Townsbury’s ball is tonight and I’m afraid Victoria does not have a dress suitable for the theme.”

“Oui, I ‘eard ze zeme is ‘A Scene in Green.’” Madam Delacroix said shaking her head. “Unfortunately, ve do not ‘ave anyzing left in mademoiselle’s size in traditional green. ‘owever, vee do ‘ave une belle robe zat arrived today!”

“Yes?” Margaret asked hopefully.

“It iz a very dark emerald but in ze right light, it could look brighter?” Madame Delacroix suggested while taking the dress out of the box to show them.

True to her word, the dress was a dark emerald satin gown, tied with a black ribbon around the waist.

“Oh no, she will look like she’s attending a funeral!” “It’s perfect!” Margaret and Victoria said at the same time.

The dress was the most regal design Victoria had ever seen. She imagine an opera singer would wear this before stepping on stage to perform a heartbreaking aria. It was beautiful. And exactly who she wanted to be on her first night entering London society.

Margaret looked between the dress and Victoria nervously. She was hesitant for Victoria to wear such a dark colour on her first evening in London society. What message would it send? Would this gesture be too ostracising before Victoria even had a chance to properly come out to society?

“Perhaps we can try find a dress in a lighter colour?” Margaret suggested gently.

“Oh I don’t believe there is a need, this is simply dazzling!” Victoria said, holding the dress up to her. “And besides, Madam Delacroix said there are no other green dresses in my size. At least this will be on theme. May I try it on?”

Margaret bit her lip and nodded as was reminded of Elizabeth’s most recent letter, asking that she trust Victoria and allow her to take the lead in how she wished to experience the Season. Margaret did not know any mother who would provide her daughter with such freedom however since Victoria was awarded such a privilege, who was she to stand in the way.

With a sigh, Margaret nodded to Lady Delacroix that they will take the dress. 

As she watched Victoria sway happily while looking at her reflection in the mirror, Margaret crossed her fingers that while she was Victoria’s shield from the storm, that she was not conjuring the storm herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Townsbury’s ballroom was large, spectacular and impeccably decorated in green foliage and candles. The ceiling was held up by six gold columns which lined the perimeter of the room. Impressively, the thickness of the columns was easily the width of four broad-shouldered men.

Victoria heard Margaret whisper in her ear, “Lord Townsbury likes to brag that the columns were a gift to the family from an Emperor in China. Which emperor it was has never been revealed. Neither has the legitimacy of the gold. But the columns have been awfully useful in more ways than one.” Margaret subtly nodded to their left. Victoria caught glimpse of a couple discreetly stepping behind a column which conveniently shielded them from public view. Victoria smiled to herself, delighted that even members of the ton were capable of finding moments of mischief.

Her aunt handed their name card to the Townsbury butler and they were announced as they descended into the ballroom.

“The honourable Mrs Wallace. Accompanying her niece, Lady Victoria Valentine, daughter of the Earl and Lady of Derby.”

“Derby, did he say?” Victoria heard someone whisper as they walked down the steps. 

A series of eyes turned to examine them. The ton had not heard the name Derby be announced in over two decades. 

“Did he say the Derby’s were here?”  
“I thought they were in Turkey.”  
“No, Sardinia, they were definitely in Sardinia.”  
“Good heavens! What were they possibly doing there?”  
“Are they truly here? I don’t see the Earl. What was his name?” “Lord Ernest Valentine.”  
“No, it was Edwin. Definitely Edwin Valentine.”  
“Ah yes. And his wife Emilia.”

“You lot really are a daft sort.” Lady Danbury’s voice came booming over the whispers. “Mrs Wallace, how very lovely to see you. It has been a long time since London was graced by your presence. I take the countryside has kept you most entertained.”

“Good evening, Lady Danbury. The countryside is as peaceful as always but nothing compares to being in London and in your company.”

“That is kind of you, dear, but I know it is untrue. How is your sister, _Elizabeth_ and Lord _Edward_ Valentine?” She said pointedly, with emphasis on their names. Upon hearing this the onlookers shuffled away awkwardly.

Margaret could not refrain from concealing her smile. Lady Danbury was one of the very few people she missed in London society. Her bold and brash comments made for the most entertaining conversations — unless you were at the butt of it. It was as though Lady Danbury was able to extract the thoughts circling your mind and vocalise them shamelessly.

“They are well, thank you. Enjoying another excavation in Egypt. I believe the Earl of Carnarvon has invited them on this tour. Sounds like a thrilling few weeks from their letters.”

The mention of Earl Carnarvon peaked the on-lookers attention again and they shamelessly edged closer to hear their conversation. The ton knew very little of what the Valentines had been up to since leaving London and with all the dull repetitiveness that London society can bring, Margaret was certain the renewed interest and speculation around the Valentines could feed the ton for weeks.

While all this was happening, no one had spoken to Victoria yet.

She was content standing next to her aunt and observing Lady Danbury and those surrounding them. She did notice that women (and men) were beginning to steal sideway glances in her direction. Their expressions inquisitive and curious. Someone looked at her and whispered something in their partner’s ear. There were quite a few people eyeing the colour of her dress. She even heard a voice whisper, ‘Do you think she is a widow?”

Victoria felt amused by this comment. Truth be told, she had never felt more young and beautiful than she did the moment she put on this dress.

It hugged her chest and waist exquisitely before ballooning out into a skirt that flowed elegantly down to the floor. The black ribbon tied around her waist was flirtingly long — just waiting for someone to grab hold of it and spin her towards them. It made her excited for the possibilities of what the evening could bring.

“May I present my niece, Lady Victoria Valentine. I am chaperoning her during her first season.”

Lady Danbury eyed Victoria carefully. “I suspect you are quite a self-assured young woman, Lady Victoria. Only someone who is completely undaunted by gossip would wear a dress in that colour.”

Margaret bit her lower lip so as to not interrupt although she would very much like too. She knew Lady Danbury was challenging Victoria and this was the very scene she was worried about when they purchased that dress. And it was also the very scenario Elizabeth _insisted_ Victoria would have under control.

“I take it you are not a widow based on this being your first season.” Lady Danbury continued.

“Indeed, I am not a widow. In fact, this is my very first night in England.” Victoria responded pleasantly, without skipping a beat. “And I'm so delighted to be spending it honouring the arrival of Spring. Don’t you find it _marvellous_ that Mother Nature has created such a wide palette of colours for us to enjoy? And how lovely to be celebrating _every_ shade of green. From the bright hues of Myrtle to the deepness of Magnolia.” Victoria finished by resting her hands on her dress.

“Marvelous, indeed.” Lady Danbury, not missing the undertones of Victoria's comment, said with an admiring smile. She turned to Margaret, “I would keep my eye on her if I were you. Her wit could give the ton quite the fright. Although, it may be the fright they need.” With that, Lady Danbury shooed the crowd away with her cane and moved towards her next victim.

Margaret let out a breath. “Well _done_ , Victoria. I don’t believe anyone has handled Lady Danbury so effortlessly in years.”

Victoria smiled back, equally pleased with herself. She had not expected to be sparing so quickly but it seemed she had won the first match.

“I should hope all my interactions run smoothly but a little turbulence does make it exciting.”

“Perhaps less turbulence would be more ideal. Lady Danbury is one of a kind but I might have begun perspiring if she were in our company for a moment longer.”

Victoria smiled at her aunt.

“Shall I fetch you some lemonade. Help cool the temperature a bit?”

“Yes, I believe that would help.” Then on second thought. “I should accompany you! Who knows who will approach you next and it is best I am there to protect you and… control any…”

“Dear aunt, they are members of the ton. Not wild monkeys! And anyway, I should be fine if they were either.” She gave her aunt a reassured smile. “I will be back with our refreshments in a moment.” And she disappeared into the crowd. Margaret had a feeling she would not see her niece or a glass of lemonade any time soon.

~~~~

Victoria made eye contact with a range of men and women as she mazed her way through the crowd to the refreshments table. Some returned her smile and looked at her with interest. Others turned their backs on her, clearly unimpressed (or threatened) by the newcomer. Some even offered her a pitied look. “They must really think I am a widow.” She thought in amusement.

She reached the lemonade table without being stopped to engage in conversation and Victoria stood with her back to the crowd as she drank a glass.

It was a welcomed respite from the starring faces but Victoria thought she better make some friends before she completely alienated herself.

“If I am not mistaken, I believe we are in the very company of Despoina — Goddess of Mystery.” A male voice said behind her.

She turned around to face a man with friendly brown eyes, chestnut brown hair and a wicked smile.

“And why, pray tell, do I remind you so much of her?”

“You do not remind me of her, you simply are her.” The man said with a shrug as he reached for a lemonade glass. “I would say the ebony colour of your hair, tanned complexion, a dark dress in a sea of sage, lime and chartreuse would have something to do with it. And of course, because we have not met before.” His smile widening. “A true picture of mystery.”

“I fear my cover has been blown.” Victoria agreed but looked at the man curiously, as though she knew him from somewhere. “And who might you be? Momus, God of Mockery?”

“I’m wounded!” He said clutching his chest. “My lady, I am Coeus, Titan of Intelligence.” He winked at her and offered his hand. “However on earth, I am simply Colin Bridgerton.” He kissed her hand without taking his eyes off her.

Bridgerton! Of course, he looked familiar. He has the same chestnut brown hair, high cheekbones and nose as the family she met in the morning. What strong family genes, they all look alarmingly alike.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Bridgerton. I am Victoria Valentine… on earth.”

“I know. The whole ton is talking about you. Quite a controversial history you and your parents have.” He leaned in, “Although I find it quite inspiring myself.”

“You do?”

“Why yes! I just returned from a tour in Greece. Beautiful country. Hoping to visit Cyprus next year. A life outside of England, endlessly exploring the continent is my kind of heaven. I wonder why I haven’t come across your family earlier in our travels?”

“I wonder the same thing…” Victoria’s heart skipped a beat. She had not expected to meet a man — or anyone — who shared a similar lifestyle to her own. Perhaps an equal match could be made in London society after all!

“Colin! You have to save me, immediately. Immediately!” A frantic voice suddenly interrupted them. Appearing from the crowd and grabbing Colin by the elbow was Eloise. She was breathless and frantic. Her eyes looking pleadingly at her brother. “Mama has already filled my dance card and made me dance with Lord Crawley, twice. Twice, Colin! Do you know how badly his breath smells?!”

Colin looked apologetically at Victoria. “Eloise, I am in the middle of a conversation and I cannot help you at this moment. It is your first season, what did you expect to be doing at the ball anyway? Sipping lemonade and sulking in the shadows”

“Well that certainly appears to be what you are doing!” Eloise shot back.

“ _I_ am in a conversation with Lady Victoria and we are not sulking in the shadows.” Colin returned pleasantly, enjoying his sister’s turmoil. “In fact, I might ask Lady Victoria to dance with me, if she would be pleased too?” He turned to Victoria, extending his hand.

“Don’t you dare!”

“I beg your pardon, Eloise! Lady Victoria, I have to apologise for my sister’s rudeness.”

“Colin, Lady Victoria and I have already met.” She turned to Victoria, pushing her brother out of the way. “If mama should see Colin dancing with an eligible bachelorette, such as yourself, she will think Colin is finally looking to enter the marriage market it will only spur her marital ambitions further to make sure that _we_ ” – she looked threateningly at Colin —“are married by the end of the Season!”

Victoria, who had already decided that she liked Eloise, said with a tinkle in her eye, “I see... I believe I can help. Follow me.”

Eloise and Colin looked at each other surprised and then back at Victoria. “Trust me!” She grabbed both siblings by the elbow and led them to the back right corner of the ballroom, behind one of the enormous columns. This particular column hid them from view in two directions which meant that unless someone stood next to the band or against the far right wall they were completely invisible to the crowd.

“Oh excellent idea, Lady Victoria! This is brilliant.” Eloise exclaimed, extremely pleased by her rescuer.

“Oh please call me Victoria. I believe we are friends now.”

“As well as fiends…” Colin muttered under his breath. “I should still like to dance, if Despoina… I mean, Victoria is willing?”

Victoria grinned at his cheek.

“Keep an eye out of Pen, we could rescue her too!” Eloise said, ignoring Colin.

“Who’s Pen?” Asked Victoria.

Before Eloise was able to reply, a fourth person appeared out of nowhere.

“What the devil are you doing hiding here!?”

The trio jumped.

“Anthony!” Eloise pulled him by the arm and brought him into the shadows behind the column. “Quickly! You’ll blow our cover!”

“Cover? What in heavens are you talking about?” Anthony asked equally frustrated and perplexed. “Eloise, Mama is going frantic looking for you. Mr Wetherby is apparently next on your dance card and she’s promised you’ll dance the waltz with him. You’ve already missed the last two.”

“Avoided, more like,” Colin said, grinning at his brother. 

“Eloise. You know by hiding it will only spur her on more.” Anthony looked sympathetically at his younger sister. He knew how much she despised balls, dancing and the very notion of marriage. “It is easier just to let her have her way. She will find you one way or another.”

“Perhaps that would have been easier in the past. But the brilliant Lady Victoria has just introduced a rather clever solution to our problem.”

Anthony looked to Victoria as though he had just noticed her presence. Another positive to her choice in dress colour was that it virtually camouflaged her in the shadows.

“Lady Valentine, how very rude of me. It’s nice to see you again.” Anthony politely greeting her.

“Have you already met?” Colin looking between the two suspiciously. Victoria thought Colin appeared to be bracing himself for a contest with his brother.

“We met earlier today in front of the Modiste.” Victoria explained. “It’s nice to see you again, Lord Bridgerton. I trust you found all the garments you required from Madame Delacroix?”

Eloise tried to hold back a bark of a laugh and Anthony looked positively stunned by Victoria’s comment. Colin on the other hand was absolutely mesmerised by her. As though she may be the most exciting creature he had ever laid eyes on. Finally someone from the other gender (that wasn’t a member of his family) who could match his wit.

“Yes, Anthony. Did you find everything you needed? Something in a red to match your complexion, perhaps?”

Anthony’s cheeks were indeed flushed and he shot his younger brother a threateningly angry look.

“I believe it is best that we rejoin the group. Come along, Eloise. Lady Victoria?” Anthony extended his arm politely but looked like he would rather dance with Lady Danbury than be embarrassed by Victoria again.

“Thank you, Lord Bridgerton. However I believe Mr Bridgerton has promised me the next dance.”

“Indeed.” Colin said, extending him arm to Victoria who gladly accepted.

“Hang on a moment! I have not agreed to go out there yet!” Eloise protested.

“Oh cheer up, Eloise. Lord Wetherby is benign.” Anthony said, guiding her out from behind the shadows. “In fact, I promise you he is not looking for a wife this season and by dancing with him it may keep other suitors at bay.”

Eloise muttered something inaudibly under her breath and reluctantly accepted her brother’s arm to return to the dance floor.

As the two siblings left their company, Victoria looked up at Colin with fresh excitement. “Now then, Mr Bridgerton. I believe you were just about to tell me about your time in Greece, amongst the other Greek gods.”

“Ah yes.” Colin returned with a twinkle in his eyes. “Shall I begin with my rather unfortunate incident with Hades? Caught him in a rather terrible mood…”

Victoria laughed joyfully as the two joined the rest of the dancers.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Anthony looking at them. 

“I suppose he disapproves of me.” Victoria thought with a shrug. “Sod it.”


End file.
